Una vida detrás del micrófono
by Viana D'Ascolli
Summary: "No dejes que los demás te digan lo que puedes y no puedes hacer." "Wendy, tienes talento. No dejes que se desperdicie." "Cantar es lo que más me gusta del mundo. Hacer feliz a la gente con mis canciones mientras me divierto, ¿no es maravilloso?" "Tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser una Idol, ¡les encantarás a todos! ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?" [SUSPENDIDA]
1. Chapter 1

**Una vida detrás del micrófono**

 **Resumen:** "No dejes que los demás te digan lo que puedes y no puedes hacer." "Wendy, tienes talento. No dejes que se desperdicie." "Cantar es lo que más me gusta del mundo. Hacer feliz a la gente con mis canciones mientras me divierto, ¿no es maravilloso?" "Tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser una Idol, ¡les encantarás a todos! ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?"

¡Hola a todos! ¡Tengo una nueva historia! Esta vez la protagonista es Wendy, la niña más kawaii de todo Fairy Tail. El origen de todo, de cómo se me ocurrió hacer algo así, es un poco raro, lo admito. En resumen, lo soñé. Soñé con una chica cualquiera que le pasan esas cosas que le pasarán a Wendy en este fanfic. Raro, ¿no? Nada más despertarme y acordarme del sueño ese lo consideré una señal o algo así XD Me gustó, y como llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer un fanfic con Wendy de protagonista, quise adaptarlo a ese personaje. La verdad, los capítulos creo que van a ser un poco cortitos, pero es que no me gusta que se queden pocos en una historia ya completa así que los puedo dividir y punto. Bueno, no os entretengo más tiempo y os dejo leer. ¡Disfrutad, mis pequeños saltamontes!

 **NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Mashima-sensei. Pero la historia es mía (o más bien de mi imaginación).**

 **(Texto)** =comentarios míos o de los personajes

(Texto)= aclaraciones

*Texto*=acciones

 _Texto_ =pensamientos de los personajeso Flash Back

 **Capítulo 1: La niña perdida**

 **PDV Normal**

Wendy era una niña de diez años de pelo azul marino largo y ojos marrones, muy kawaii. Tenía una personalidad muy dulce, amable y respetuosa, pero tenía poca confianza en sí misma. ¿Lo que más amaba de todo? Cantar. Cantar era su vida. Cantaba en todas partes. Cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre y se sentía inspirada se sentaba frente al piano, cogía su libreta de partituras y su cuaderno a rayas y se ponía a componer canciones. Aunque jamás se le habría pasado por su cabeza dedicarse a ello profesionalmente. Ser una cantante.

Naturalmente, también le gustaban otras cosas, como ir a la piscina comunitaria de su barrio con sus vecinas y mejores amigas Erza y Lucy, o estudiar **(Yo: Sí, habéis leído bien. Estudiar)** cosas sobre medicina por su cuenta. Porque su sueño era ser una doctora prestigiosa, para poder cuidar y curar a los enfermos para hacerlos felices, e incluso salvar sus vidas.

En la vida de esta niña pasaron muchas cosas. Unas aburridas y normales, y otras emocionantes, extrañas, dignas de una película. Sucesos, no necesariamente buenos, que no le ocurren a cualquiera. Y eso es lo que se cuenta en esta historia, la vida de Wendy Marvell y sus amigos y familiares.

.

.

Era un agradable día de verano, y algunos vecinos de ese pequeño barrio residencial se estaban bañando en la piscina comunitaria que estaba solo para ellos, en una urbanización del sur del país.

Wendy en ese momento estaba en la piscina de los pequeños (porque había dos, una grande y honda y otra pequeña y poco profunda), donde el agua le llegaba a la cintura. Estaba jugando al tiburón con sus dos mejores amigas, Erza Scarlet y Lucy Heartfilia, de dos años mayor que ella.

Se estaban divirtiendo un montonazo y se salpicaban con el agua y se gastaban bromas y reían… cuando esa diversión se vio interrumpida por un vecino suyo bastante molesto y un poco aterrador, pero que era amigo de sus padres. Un hombre de mediana edad con barba de pocos días, bigote morado, igual que su pelo, y ojos marrones.

Se acercó a ellas, las llamó por sus nombres y les dijo una cosa:

-La hija pequeña de Alzack y Bisca se ha perdido, y todos los adultos la estamos buscando.

-¿Cómo? ¿Asuka-chan? ¿Cuándo pasó eso? –la hija de Alzack y Bisca era una niña de cinco años encantadora y muy kawaii a la que se le daban bien los juegos de puntería.

-Hace un par de horas, la niña estaba jugando en el parque de aquí al lado, y cuando sus padres le quitaron la vista de encima un momento "¡Puf!" como si hubiera desaparecido de repente. Yo también ayudaré, por eso, quiero que cuidéis de mi hijo pequeño.

-Claro, cuidaremos de Ryuu-chan encantadas –ya estaban pensando que habían tenido todo este tiempo una imagen equivocada de su vecino cuando añadió:

-Pero recordad que tiene un año, tenéis que tener cuidado y no os podéis mover de aquí, ¿entendido? –dijo con una voz y mirada aterradoras.

-H-hai…

El vecino se fue, y Wendy, Erza y Lucy salieron de la piscina y cogieron al pequeño Ryuu en brazos. Jugaron con él un rato, un rato largo, y ya se estaban cansando.

-Mooo, me aburro… Vámonos a tomar un helado o algo –se quejó Lucy.

-Pero Lucy-san, Macao-san nos dijo que cuidáramos de Ryuu –contestó Wendy.

-¡Nos lo vamos a llevar con nosotras! No soy tan irresponsable.

-Pero Macao dijo que no nos moviéramos de aquí –ésta vez habló Erza, siempre tan responsable para pararle los pies a Lucy. Aunque ella tenía sus propios trucos…

-¡Qué va, Erza! Además, ¿sabes? En la heladería de Max han puesto un nuevo tipo de tarta de fresas en el menú que seguro que… ¿Eh? ¿Erza? –Erza ya se estaba yendo hacia la heladería **(Yo: Gorda)**.

Wendy no pudo pararles los pies a sus dos amigas, y tuvo que cargar con el pequeño bebé de camino hacia la heladería porque temía que Erza y Lucy salieran corriendo a por el helado/tarta de fresas con él en brazos.

-Solo espero que Macao-san no nos descubra...

Fueron a la heladería de Max, y Erza se comió tres pasteles de fresas de los del nuevo menú, Lucy un helado de chocolate y Wendy otro de dulce de leche. A Ryuu le dieron un biberón con leche, que prepararon unas empleadas del lugar para él. Cuando se hubo dormido, las chicas salieron del local y se fueron a dar un paseo (siempre con él brazos). Pero vieron a Macao, y él las vio a ellas. Empezaron a sudar del miedo, porque se suponía que estaban en la piscina, en lugar de en la calle.

Lo sorprendente es que no parecía enfadado, al contrario, parecía muy feliz. Entonces Erza, Wendy y Lucy se dieron cuenta de que iba acompañado de un niño, más o menos de la edad de Wendy, de ojos negros y pelo morado oscuro.

-¡Ah! Erza, Wendy, Lucy, parece que habéis cuidado muy bien de Ryuu, ¡está durmiendo como un angelito! Buenas noticias, hemos encontrado a Asuka. Estaba dormida justo debajo de un arbusto del parque –señaló al chico a su lado- Este es mi hijo mayor, Romeo, hasta ahora estudiaba en un internado en la otra punta del país, pero ahora su tiempo en ese internado ha terminado y se va a transferir a vuestro instituto. Tiene diez años.

-Es un placer conoceros –dijo éste con una reverencia.

-¡Qué bien! Un nuevo amigo, y encima vivirá entre mi casa y la de Wendy –exclamó Erza emocionada.

-Es un placer conocerte Romeo-kun –habló Wendy con otra reverencia y una sonrisa.

-I-igualmente **(Yo: Sonrojo, sonrojo. ¡Qué mooonoooo!)**

Lucy le dio un codazo a Erza con una mirada pícara y susurró:

-Hey, Erza. Esos dos se ven bien juntos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, creo que solo es cuestión de tiempo. Casi puedo ver el hilo rojo uniendo sus meñiques –respondió de igual forma, con sonrisa pícara y susurrando.

 **Abcdefg**

Ya está, espero que os haya gustado y os haya parecido que vale la pena seguir leyendo y ponerme un bonito y kawaii review. Acepto críticas tanto malas como buenas, sugerencias que tal vez incluya y demás.

¡Adiós! ¡Me despido, soy Lau-chan200111, mis pequeños saltamontes!


	2. Primer día

**Una vida detrás del micrófono**

 **Resumen:** "No dejes que los demás te digan lo que puedes y no puedes hacer." "Wendy, tienes talento. No dejes que se desperdicie." "Cantar es lo que más me gusta del mundo. Hacer feliz a la gente con mis canciones mientras me divierto, ¿no es maravilloso?" "Tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser una Idol, ¡les encantarás a todos! ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?"

¡Por fin! El segundo capítulo de Una vida detrás del micrófono está listo. Siento haber tardado, pero es que estaba bloqueada por falta de imaginación y creatividad. Y sé que el primer capítulo no tenía mucho que ver con el resumen, pero es que para que tuviera algo que ver primero tienen que pasar ciertas cosas que aún no han ocurrido. Bueno, no os entretengo con más tonterías. ¡A leer!

 **NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Mashima-sensei. Pero la historia es mía (o más bien de mi imaginación).**

 **(Texto)** =comentarios míos o de los personajes

(Texto)= aclaraciones

*Texto*=acciones

 _Texto_ =pensamientos de los personajeso Flash Back

 _ **En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _-Es un placer conocerte Romeo-kun –habló Wendy con otra reverencia y una sonrisa._

 _-I-igualmente_ _ **(Yo: Sonrojo, sonrojo. ¡Qué mooonoooo!)**_

 _Lucy le dio un codazo a Erza con una mirada pícara y susurró:_

 _-Hey, Erza. Esos dos se ven bien juntos, ¿verdad?_

 _-Sí, creo que solo es cuestión de tiempo. Casi puedo ver el hilo rojo uniendo sus meñiques –respondió de igual forma, con sonrisa pícara y susurrando._

 **Capítulo 2: Primer día**

 **PDV Normal**

Después de aquél primer encuentro las cosas fueron un poco distintas. Durante ese verano entero Lucy, Erza, Wendy y Romeo se unieron mucho. Se hicieron mejores amigos, y quedaban todos los días en la calle, en el parque o en la piscina donde jugaban y charlaban durante unas horas que se pasaban muy rápidas.

Los dos meses y medio de vacaciones de verano se pasaron volando, y se suponía que las chicas debían estar fastidiadas por el comienzo de las clases, pero estaban tan contentas e ilusionadas por la transferencia de Romeo a Fairy Tail que eso no les importó. Los cuatro amigos cruzaban los dedos para que él acabara en la misma clase que Wendy, porque Lucy y Erza eran dos cursos superiores, así que Romeo no podía ir a 1o ESO A con ellas dos.

Por fin, el primer día de clases llegó y la tensión y la intriga se pudo disipar. Wendy llegó a clase como todos los días, saludando con educación a sus compañeros, un poco antes de que sonara el timbre, y se sentó a esperar. Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba que el día había comenzado quedó con la vista fija en la puerta, esperando ver entrar a su amigo.

.

.

En otro lugar, Romeo era acompañado por su padre hacia el despacho del director, un hombre anciano llamado Makarov Dreyar, y hablaron con él. Éste le dio la bienvenida al niño y le dio un papel doblado dentro de un sobre donde estaban impresos la clase que le tocaba y su horario.

Se despidieron de Makarov, con el sobre aún cerrado en la mano, y salieron del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Entonces lentamente y con cuidado Romeo empezó a romper el sobre que envolvía el papel. Lo miró y vio en qué clase le había tocado: 5o primaria C.

-¡Sí! ¡Estaré en la misma clase que Wendy!

.

.

Wendy seguía con la vista fija en la puerta, esperando ver a Romeo. Pero en lugar de él entró el profesor, Warren.

-Buenos días, alumnos. Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien estas vacaciones de verano, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y ahora nos volvemos a ver para comenzar un nuevo curso. ¿Estáis contentos? –se escucharon abucheos por parte de los niños- Me lo imaginaba, jeje. Pero antes de empezar con los diferentes tiempos verbales, hay dos nuevos alumnos este año con vosotros. Por favor, tratadlos bien –miró hacia la puerta- Pasad y presentaos.

Los dos pasaron, y Wendy se alegró muchísimo al descubrir que, efectivamente, Romeo estaba en su misma clase.

-Me llamo Romeo Conbolt, y antes estudiaba en un internado en la otra punta del país, pero ahora he vuelto a casa y vivo con mi padre y mi hermano pequeño. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Yo soy Chelia Blendy, me mudé con mi hermano mayor del campo a la ciudad para cuidar de nuestra abuela. Encantada.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué guapa! ¡Pareces una modelo! –exclamó uno de los chicos, que estaba con corazones en los ojos **(Yo: Teniendo en cuenta que se supone que tiene diez años, parece una modelo de esas que ya posan para las revistas de moda infantil desde pequeñas)**.

-¡Muchas gracias! De hecho, sí que lo soy. Desde los cinco años salgo en la revista de moda Siempre ideal.

-¡Ya sabía yo que me sonabas mucho! –gritó otra niña- ¡La revista Siempre ideal me encanta! ¡La leo siempre y sigo sus consejos de moda!

-Vaya, eso me alaga mucho y me hace muy feliz –Chelia no perdía la sonrisa y parecía estar muy contenta con que sus compañeras leyeran su revista- Muchas gracias.

-Bueno –interrumpe Warren-sensei **(Yo: Porque es sensei, casi se me olvidaba el sensei)** carraspeando-, Romeo y Chelia, sentaos donde queráis.

Romeo se sentó a la derecha de Wendy, y Chelia a la izquierda de ella. Wendy no estaba especialmente interesada en Chelia, porque ella no leía Siempre ideal, sino otras revistas que le gustaban. Aunque eso no quitaba que se sentía impresionada por el hecho de que fuera una modelo.

La clase siguió sin más novedades. Warren era un profesor al que le gustaba empezar directamente a trabajar, aunque fuera el primer día. Aunque sus alumnos no le daban mucha importancia, sobretodo en esas fechas. Lo único que hacían era hablar con sus compañeros sobre el verano y no prestar atención a la clase. Por fin sonó la campana al final de la última clase, inglés, y Wendy esperaba a Romeo, Lucy y Erza en la salida del instituto, puesto que Lucy y Erza tenían un examen a última hora y el profesor les dejó unos minutos más para terminarlo, y Romeo debía visitar al director Makarov para acabar unas cosas del papeleo de la transferencia. Wendy escuchó de repente cómo alguien la llamaba por su nombre:

-¡Wendy-chan! –se giró un poco sorprendida y vio a una Chelia sonriente corriendo hacia ella- Te estaba buscando, Wendy-chan.

-¿Eh? ¿A mí? ¿Para qué? –ella solo cambió su sonrisa por una aún mayor y dijo:

-Seamos amigas, ¿vale?

 **Abcdefg**

Sinceramente, no sé cómo hacer el capítulo más largo, pero haciendo que empiece y acabe igual que este. Creo que resumo demasiado mis ideas… Todavía falta un poco para que el fic tenga algo que ver con el resumen. ¡Paciencia! Y ahora responderé a vuestros reviews:

 **RubyLRed:** Creo que ya contesté a tu review antes así que aquí solo me queda agradecerte por leer mi fic y escribirme un review.

 **Guest:** Gracias, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, e intentaré actualizar lo antes posible n.n

 **Guest:** O me has mandado dos veces un review diferente, aunque digan más o menos lo mismo, o es que hay dos cuentas que se llaman igual. Si es la primera, creí que eso no se podía o algo. Si es la segunda, ¡wow, qué casualidad!

Muchas gracias por los reviews, que son el alimento de mi creatividad sin frenos :D

¡Plis manden reviews! Acepto críticas tanto buenas como malas, y si tenéis alguna idea o alguna sugerencia de lo que queréis que pase si puedo y me gusta lo meto en la historia.

¡Adiós, mis pequeños saltamontes! ¡Se despide de vosotros Lau-chan200111!


	3. El molesto despertador

**Una vida detrás del micrófono**

 **Resumen:** "No dejes que los demás te digan lo que puedes y no puedes hacer." "Wendy, tienes talento. No dejes que se desperdicie." "Cantar es lo que más me gusta del mundo. Hacer feliz a la gente con mis canciones mientras me divierto, ¿no es maravilloso?" "Tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser una Idol, ¡les encantarás a todos! ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?"

¡Buenas! Lo siento, lo siento, gomen, gomenasai, surimasen, gomene, sorry, perdón, perdonadmeeeeeeeee, sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar y que ahora parezco Aries pero es que estaba sin inspiración y estaba que me tiraba DOS HORAS para escribir una **** frase y encima quería hacer el capítulo un poco más largo de lo que suelo hacer además estuve castigada, así que espero que no me matéis y que hayáis sabido tener algo de paciencia para esperarme un poco. Espero que os guste el capítulo que con tanto esfuerzo haré (en efecto, aún no lo he hecho) y espero que algún día me perdonéis. ¡A leer!

 **NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Mashima-sensei. Pero la historia es mía (o más bien de mi imaginación).**

 **(Texto)** =comentarios míos

(Texto)= aclaraciones

 _Texto_ =pensamientos de los personajeso Flash Back

 _ **En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _La clase siguió sin más novedades. Warren era un profesor al que le gustaba empezar directamente a trabajar, aunque fuera el primer día. Aunque sus alumnos no le daban mucha importancia, sobretodo en esas fechas. Lo único que hacían era hablar con sus compañeros sobre el verano y no prestar atención a la clase. Por fin sonó la campana al final de la última clase, inglés, y Wendy esperaba a Romeo, Lucy y Erza en la salida del instituto, puesto que Lucy y Erza tenían un examen a última hora y el profesor les dejó unos minutos más para terminarlo, y Romeo debía visitar al director Makarov para acabar unas cosas del papeleo de la transferencia. Wendy escuchó de repente cómo alguien la llamaba por su nombre:_

 _-¡Wendy-chan! –se giró un poco sorprendida y vio a una Chelia sonriente corriendo hacia ella- Te estaba buscando, Wendy-chan._

 _-¿Eh? ¿A mí? ¿Para qué? –ella solo cambió su sonrisa por una aún mayor y dijo:_

 _-Seamos amigas, ¿vale?_

 **Capítulo 3: El molesto despertador**

-Seamos amigas, ¿vale?

-¿Eh? P-por mi encantada pero… ¿a ti te parece bien, Chelia-san?

-Claro, sino no te lo pediría –se acercó a Wendy y la tomó de la mano-. ¿Quieres?

-¿Eh? Eh… ¡claro! –ella seguía un poco sorprendida, porque no se esperaba que la pelirosa quisiera ser su amiga- Por favor, cuida de mí a partir de ahora.

-Igualmente, cuida de mí –soltó la mano de la peliazul y dio una palmada emocionada-. ¡Escucha! Como primera salida como amigas, podemos ir al parque acuático.

-¡Suena bien! Chelia-san, ¿pueden ir Erza-san, Lucy-san y Romeo-kun? Son mis amigos.

-¿Cómo no iban a poder ir? A partir de ahora somos todos amigos, y Wendy-chan, por favor no hace falta que me llames usando el san. Llámame Chelia-chan.

-Chelia-chan.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quedamos el sábado a las once de la mañana en la entrada de la escuela?

.

.

-¿? ¿El parque acuático? –preguntó Lucy.

-¡Sí! Chelia-chan dice que vayamos todos juntos el sábado. ¿Os parece bien?

-Yo puedo ir.

-Y yo.

-¡Me apunto!

De algún lugar apareció de repente Chelia, asustándolos a todos por la sorpresa.

-¿Tenéis algún bikini mono? Podríamos ir el viernes a comprarnos uno que nos quede guay. ¡Ya sé! De paso vamos al centro a tomarnos un helado, o algo–miró a Romeo como disculpándose-. Lo siento, Romeo-kun, pero lo del viernes es solo una quedada de chicas, ¿te parece bien?

-Vale… - _Pero, ¿hemos aceptado ir el viernes a comprar un bañador?_ Pensaron las chicas con una gota estilo anime.

-¡Genial! Chicas, ¿quedamos aquí el viernes a las seis? Traeros dinero, ¿eh? Bueno, me tengo que ir, ¡adiós y encantada de conoceros!

 _Esta chica es un pelín rara… ¿De dónde saca tanta energía?_ Pensaba Lucy en el momento en que Chelia se fue.

.

.

Después de dos días por fin llegó el viernes y, después de clases, Lucy, Erza, Wendy y Chelia cogieron cada una dinero de sus casas y se encaminaron hacia el instituto donde quedaron el miércoles.

-Mooo, Chelia llega tarde. Fue de ella la idea, ¿por qué entonces tarda tanto en venir? –se queja una Lucy muy impaciente por escapar de ese lugar donde no había sombra y el sol picaba mucho.

-No pensé que uno de los rasgos de Chelia-chan fuera llegar tarde casi siempre, aunque por las mañanas en clase pasa lo mismo y el sensei la regaña cuando por fin llega pidiendo perdón a más no poder, jeje.

-Conque eso era… -Erza, siempre la más madura del grupo… cuando no la hacías enfadar (la narradora –ejemejemyoejemejem- traga saliva y se encoge con mucho miedo).

-¡Gomenasai, chicas por llegar tarde! –gritaba Chelia corriendo desde lejos, sonriendo y saludándolas con el brazo muy alto. _¿Q-qué es esta aura extraña que desprende? ¿D-demasiada energía e inocencia reunida en un solo cuerpo? Da un poco de miedito…_ Pensó Lucy con un escalofrío. Cuando Chelia llegó hasta ellas se paró y se apoyó en sus propias rodillas mientras jadeaba y descansaba un poco después de la carrera que se acababa de hacer.

-Menos mal, Chelia-chan. Ya pensábamos que no vendrías.

-¡Claro que sí! Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, puedes estar segura. ¡En marcha!

Se fueron caminando hacia el centro comercial más grande de la ciudad, y de allí fueron de tienda en tienda viendo y probándose vestidos mientras Wendy, Lucy y Chelia se impresionaban de lo rápido que era capaz Erza de cambiarse de ropa. Y por fin, después de varias horas sin saber qué elegir, las cuatro chicas escogieron cada una un bañador para ponerse al día siguiente en el parque acuático.

Lucy escogió un bikini azul mar con puntos blancos, la parte de arriba estaba como cruzada y llevaba un lazo también azul para atarlo al cuello. La parte de abajo se ataba a los dos lados con unos lazos como el de la parte de arriba.

Erza se compró otro bikini de color blanco sencillo, la parte de arriba era una banda cubierta con volantes y la parte de abajo era igual pero con un solo volante rodeándola.

Wendy eligió uno de color naranja chillón con estampado de corazones rojos, la parte de arriba era el típico de triángulo, y la parte de abajo también.

Por último, Chelia se llevó un bikini azul verdoso con rayas rosa fucsia, la parte de arriba era una banda, como el de Erza, pero no llevaba volantes. La parte de abajo era normal.

Después de pagar los bikinis se fueron del centro comercial y entraron a una heladería con terraza y sombrillas. Allí estuvieron un rato decidiendo qué helado tomarían, y al final todas se decidieron y pidieron sus respectivos sabores de helados preferidos.

Se sentaron en una mesa libre de la terraza y poco después un camarero fue hacia ellas con los helados y se lo entregó a las chicas. Erza se pidió un helado de fresa, Lucy de chocolate, Wendy de nata y Chelia de pistacho.

-Esto está delicioso, definitivamente adoro el helado de fresa y la tarta de fresa sobre todo lo demás.

-Típico de ti, Erza. Si fuera legal casarse con un helado o una tarta de fresas sin duda te casarías hoy mismo.

-Claro que lo haría, los pasteles de fresas son deliciosos.

-Cómo eres, Erza-san, jajajaja.

Siguieron charlando un rato más hasta que miraron el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la heladería y se dieron cuenta de que ya era tarde y había anochecido. Pagaron la cuenta y se despidieron para luego irse cada una por su lado de camino a su casa.

.

.

Wendy estaba muy nerviosa, esa sería la primera vez que actuaría en un concierto. Aún no lo podía creer. ¡Su primer concierto! No podía evitar imaginar todas y cada una de las cosas que podían salir mal. ¿Y si se quedaba afónica? ¿Y si desafinaba? ¿Y si alguien del personal faltaba? ¿Y si no iba nadie a ver el concierto? ¿Y si la estilista, la peluquera y la maquilladora la dejaban horrible y ridícula? ¿Y si venía Godzilla y se comía a todos los espectadores? ¿Y si era abducida por alienígenas y la convertían en la reina de Marte y tenía que casarse con un marciano? No se lo quería ni imaginar. Sus nervios estaban ganando la batalla, y eso no lo podía consentir.

Decidida, entró a su camerino a esperar a la estilista, la peluquera y la maquilladora. No la dejaron horrible y ridícula, de hecho, Wendy quedó como un ángel, preciosa. Pensó en sus amigos, que la verían desde la primera fila y en los mejores lugares, y pensó en lo mucho que ensayó para ese momento en el que mil personas la verían cantar la canción que compuso hacía tiempo.

Ya podía oír a la gente entrar, poco a poco, dentro del recinto, hablando y charlando sobre quién sabe qué cosas. La duda volvió a invadirla y se volvió a preguntar si lo que hacía estaba bien, si había hecho bien en hacerlo. Pero de nuevo se dijo decidida que todo estaría bien, que de nuevo se perdería en la canción y cantaría casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Así era, pasaba de estar insegura a estar decidida de poco en poco, y eso ya la estaba exasperando, a ella y a su manager. Volvió a pensar en sus amigos y se tranquilizó, pensando que estaban allí para apoyarla.

Después de que la presentaran subió las escaleras laterales que daban al escenario, lo cruzó y llegó al centro.

-Muchas gracias por venir a mi primer concierto, minna-san. Ahora, cantaré mi canción: Me perdí en tu mirada.

Miró a su público, y de repente todas sus preocupaciones sobre que algo saliera mal desaparecieron de un plumazo y dieron paso a unas grandes ansias por cantar. Quitó el micrófono de su soporte y esperó a que la música empezara a sonar.

RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Wendy se cayó de la cama al asustarse con el ruido de la alarma.

-Ittai… ¿Eh? Son las siete de la mañana, pero hoy es sábado. Mooo, ayer se me olvidó apagar la alarma… ¿Qué era ese sueño? Qué raro.

Como era temprano bajó a la cocina y preparó el desayuno para su padre y su hermana pequeña Charle, de nueve años, aunque madura para su edad. Después de preparar el desayuno y de desayunar ella empezó a preparar las cosas para ese día en el parque acuático. Se puso el bañador que compraron el día anterior debajo de la ropa y se echó crema solar para no quemarse, ya que ese día hacía mucho calor y el sol picaba mucho.

Al terminar, como todavía eran las ocho de la mañana y tenía tiempo libre se dedicó a seguir escribiendo una canción que tenía a medias. Aunque sin darse cuenta perdió la noción del tiempo y antes de que quisiera darse cuenta faltaba un cuarto de hora para las once. Como su padre esa mañana tenía el día libre y Charle no tenía que ir al colegio por ser sábado ellos dos aún seguían durmiendo. Debido a eso Wendy les dejó una nota diciéndoles que estaría fuera todo el día en el parque acuático con sus amigos, y que les había preparado ya el desayuno.

Cogió las llaves, abrió la puerta y se marchó de la casa. El instituto estaba cerca, solo se necesitaban cinco minutos andando para llegar allí, así que llegaría cinco minutos antes.

.

.

-¿En dónde demonios se habrá metido Wendy? No suele llegar tarde a los sitios y hemos quedado hace diez minutos. Además, solo falta ella por venir –dijo Erza un poco preocupada por su amiga ausente.

-Tal vez se haya quedado dormida –sugirió Chelia, pero Romeo negó con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados.

-No creo, ella no suele quedarse dormida.

-Me pregunto, ¿qué le habrá pasado? –preguntó Lucy.

 **Abcdefg**

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Wendy? ¿Por qué llega tarde si iba con cinco minutos de antelación? ¿Pasará algo en el parque acuático? Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo de Una vida detrás del micrófono (voz de presentador). Voy a responder a vuestros reviews:

 **RubyLRed:** Supongo que lo corto del capítulo anterior ya está recompensado por ser este más largo de lo normal (no sé si se nota). Pensé que no meter a Chelia en un fic con Wendy como protagonista era casi un crimen, aunque esa es solo mi opinión. Pienso que su amistad con Wendy es muy bonita y que las dos son muy kawaiis.

 **Mori Summer:** A mí también me encanta el Rowen, es que son demasiado kawaiis, ¿verdad? En cualquier momento te puedes morir de kawaiiosidad (palabra tal vez inventada por mí). Me alegra mucho que pienses eso.

 **Mori Summer:** Me esforzaré en que este fic siga siendo una primicia y que a la gente le guste tanto como a mí y a ti. Obviamente habrá otras parejas, no puedo dejar solas a Lucy y a Erza, ¿verdad? Eso sería muy cruel, y yo no lo soy… no demasiado XD

Gracias, gracias, gracias por los reviews. ¡Me hacen muy feliz! (También alimentan mi ego XD)

¡Plis manden reviews! Acepto críticas tanto buenas como malas, y si tenéis alguna idea o alguna sugerencia de lo que queréis que pase si puedo y me gusta lo meto en la historia.

¡Adiós, mis pequeños saltamontes! ¡Se despide de vosotros Lau-chan200111!


	4. ¡El parque acuático!

**Una vida detrás del micrófono**

 **Resumen:** "No dejes que los demás te digan lo que puedes y no puedes hacer." "Wendy, tienes talento. No dejes que se desperdicie." "Cantar es lo que más me gusta del mundo. Hacer feliz a la gente con mis canciones mientras me divierto, ¿no es maravilloso?" "Tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser una Idol, ¡les encantarás a todos! ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?"

¡Buenas, mis queridos saltamontes! Lo primero de todo es decir que AÚN queda algo de tiempo para que el resumen tenga algo de sentido para la historia, y que espero que seáis pacientes. Lo segundo es que… LO SIENTO LO SIENTO MUCHO MUCHÍSIMO POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR LO QUE PASA ES QUE… cofcofcof (tranquilizándose un poco) es que al principio de julio estaba un poco ocupada y tenía poco tiempo para escribir, además que tenía problemas de inspiración. Y a partir del 12 de julio estuve en un campamento lejos de mi casa gracias a una beca donde conocí a un montón de gente maravillosa, aunque no pude encontrar a nadie que le gustara el anime y el manga, y no nos dejaban ni el móvil, solo menos de una hora al día. Y como estuve dos semanas (ayer mismo volví), no he podido ni tocar el ordenador hasta ahora. Espero que no me matéis y que os guste este capítulo.

 **NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Mashima-sensei. Pero la historia es mía (o más bien de mi imaginación).**

 **(Texto)** =comentarios míos

(Texto)= aclaraciones

 _Texto_ =pensamientos de los personajeso Flash Back

 _ **En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _-¿En dónde demonios se habrá metido Wendy? No suele llegar tarde a los sitios y hemos quedado hace diez minutos. Además, solo falta ella por venir –dijo Erza un poco preocupada por su amiga ausente._

 _-Tal vez se haya quedado dormida –sugirió Chelia, pero Romeo negó con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados._

 _-No creo, ella no suele quedarse dormida._

 _-Me pregunto, ¿qué le habrá pasado? –preguntó Lucy._

 **Capítulo 4: ¡El parque acuático!**

 **PDV Normal**

-Me pregunto, ¿qué le habrá pasado? –preguntó Lucy.

-¡Gomenasai por llegar tarde, chicos!

-¡Ah, Wendy! Menos mal que llegas, nos tenías preocupados.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Wendy? ¿Estás bien? No sueles llegar tarde a ningún sitio –preguntó cierta pelirroja un tanto preocupada por su amiga.

-Wendy-chan, ¿qué ha hecho que llegaras tarde? –a Chelia no le parecía tan raro que alguien llegara tarde, pero al ver que los que la conocían se empezaban a preocupar, ella también se preocupó por si le había pasado algo.

-¡No es nada para preocuparse, de verdad! Es solo que…

 _Flash Back_

 _Wendy caminaba tranquilamente por la calle hacia su instituto estando a cinco minutos de adelanto, por lo que se permitió andar lento y disfrutando del paseo, eso como mucho haría que llegara a menos dos minutos o a en punto._

 _Pero entonces, vio como un chico de unos vente años se acercaba corriendo hacia ella, y sin previo aviso le arrancó la mochila de las manos y siguió corriendo. Wendy lo siguió con todas sus fuerzas, pero poco a poco lo estaba perdiendo (alejándose de la escuela, además), pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca de la comisaría gritó pidiendo ayuda mientras seguía corriendo tras el ladrón. Un policía la escuchó y consiguió pararlo._

 _Wendy por fin tuvo de vuelta su mochila, y el policía le hizo algunas preguntas. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya llegaba unos tres minutos tarde. Se fue corriendo de allí, y sin darse cuenta poco después chocó con un chico que también corría pero en la dirección contraria. Tenía el pelo rosa_ _ **(Yo: Perdón, color salmón)**_ _y una bufanda de escamas, además de una caja con papeles dentro que salió volando con el choque._

 _Wendy ayudó al joven (que parecía ser de la edad de Lucy y Erza) a recoger los papeles del suelo y se presentaron: él Natsu y ella Wendy. Natsu le dio las gracias a Wendy y cada uno se fue corriendo por su lado._

 _Fin Flash Back_

-Amm, así que eso es lo que pasó…

-¡Uf! Menos mal que no te ha pasado nada malo, aunque como pille al ladrón que intentó aprovecharse de una niña de diez años y robarle… -murmuró Erza con un aura asesina saliendo de ella.

-T-tranquilízate, Erza-san. Ya os he dicho que el ladrón fue arrestado por la policía, además ya lo he olvidado. No hay por qué guardarle rencor, y vosotros tampoco.

-Pero, ¿cómo? ¡Wendy, casi te roba la mochila! Puede que no sea mucho, pero maldito sea, estoy de acuerdo con Erza, pienso que ese tipo podría haberte hecho algo –intervino Romeo, estaba en esos momentos lleno de rabia, y Wendy se molestó un poco al ver que sus amigos actuaban de manera bastante sobreprotectora con ella.

-¡¿Vamos a olvidarlo ya todos, vale?! –Chelia no tuvo más remedio que poner fin al asunto, porque ya se estaban quedando allí un rato y tenían que irse ya.

-Gracias, Chelia-chan. Y tienes razón, ya deberíamos ir yéndonos.

Se dirigieron a la parada de autobús, para coger el transporte y que los llevara al parque acuático. Casi no lo pillan, cuando estaban acercándose las puertas se estaban cerrando y tuvieron que correr un poco y gritar diciendo que parase. Pero al final el conductor los escuchó y paró el autobús. Erza, Wendy, Romeo, Lucy y Chelia entraron jadeando por el esfuerzo, y cuando sus corazones ya iban a un ritmo más o menos normal, pagaron el ticket y se sentaron.

El viaje transcurrió sin más incidentes, pero lo tranquilo cambió cuando el autobús les dejó en la entrada del parque acuático, llamado Mermaidland. La entrada era un arco multicolor muy grande por el que podían pasar dos autobuses grandes a la vez. En el arco ponía en letras grandes de color blanco el nombre del lugar.

Como dije antes, lo tranquilo pasó cuando el autobús les dejó allí. Se asomaron adentro y pudieron ver la cantidad de gente haciendo cola que había, y al sol. Algunas personas se estaban poniendo sombrillas, sobreros (incluyendo pamelas, gorras, etc), crema solar, MUCHA crema solar, gafas de sol, abanicos, mini-ventiladores, en incluso se estaban echando encima agua de sus propias botellas de plástico.

-¡Noooo! ¿Tendremos que esperar una hora entera para poder entrar y comprar las entradas –se quejaba la rubia-? Realmente espero que merezcan la pena las piscinas y los toboganes.

-No podemos hacer otra cosa, además, te garantizo que merecerá la pena –decía la pelirroja-. Yo ya he estado aquí.

-Espero que tengas razón…

Esperaron la hora que tenían que esperar, pero sin poder evitar quejarse al menos tres veces cada uno, porque hacía mucho calor allí, y no podían irse de la fila. Todo eso naturalmente hizo que tuvieran muchas más ganas de tirarse al agua.

-YUJUUUUUUU POR FIIIIIIIIIN LIBREEEEEEEEES –Gritaron Chelia, Lucy y Romeo a la vez una vez abandonada la fina camino a los vestuarios **(Yo: Naturalmente chicos y chicas separados, no vayáis a pensar mal, ¿eh?)**.

Después se reunieron junto a la piscina más cercana y contaron hasta tres para saltar a la vez. Pero antes le pidieron a una persona que les tomara una foto en el aire, y para su gran suerte salió a la primera.

Después de nadar y saltar y chapotear y salpicar y reír y bucear y hacer el pino y hacer volteretas hasta hartarse durante una hora y media decidieron que ya era la hora de comer, puesto que el estómago de cada uno de ellos empezó a rugir como un león. Fueron a un puesto de comida rápida y comieron hamburguesas (Erza tomó como postre un pastel de fresas).

Después de comer Erza, Lucy y Wendy tuvieron que ir al baño, así que Romeo y Chelia se quedaron solos. Inmediatamente después de que las chicas se fueran excepto Chelia, Romeo vio de lejos a unos amigos.

-¡Ah! Esos son unos amigos míos, ¿te importa que vaya a saludarlos?

-¡No, claro que no! Ve, no me importa esperar.

Chelia se fue a un banco a la sombra que estaba en un rincón un tanto apartado y se sentó a esperar a sus amigos. No hacía bochorno, pero el sol picaba y siempre era mejor ponerse a la sombra o si tenías que estar lejos de esta como mínimo tenías que tener puesto un litro de crema solar del cincuenta.

Un poco más allá, dos chicos de doce años (como Erza y Lucy), se fijan en ella.

-Oye, esa chica es famosa, sale en las revistas que lee mi hermana. ¿Ves? Esa chica del pelo rosa y las coletas.

-¿En serio? Yo como tengo hermano mayor no me suena.

-Pues sí, sí es. Creo que se llamaba Chelia… No me acuerdo muy bien, la verdad.

-Pues la verdad es que es bastante mona para tener diez años, dos menos que nosotros.

-¡Hey! ¿Y si le preguntamos si quiere ir con nosotros a alguna parte?

-Vamos.

-¡Hola! Tú eres Chelia Blendy, ¿verdad? Mi hermana te vio en revistas.

-Pues sí. Esa soy yo, me alegro mucho de que a tu hermana le guste esa revista.

-¿Qué tal si te vienes con nosotros a dar una vuelta?

-Lo siento, pero he venido con unos amigos y no puedo.

-¡Venga! No pasa nada ven con nosotros…

-No, gracias. ¿Y podéis por favor alejaros –Chelia ya se estaba molestando con esos chicos pesados-? Me estáis molestando.

-¿Cómo has dicho? Ahora eres tú la que nos está haciendo enfadar.

-Démosle una lección.

-No os atreváis –dijo Chelia aparentando estar segura y sin miedo.

-No intentes engañarnos, sabemos que estás muerta de miedo. Somos más mayores que tú, más altos y fuertes, y tú eres enana y débil. No eres rival para nosotros, además somos dos.

-Pe-pero… ¿qué decís? Puede que no lo supierais, pero soy cinturón negro de taekwondo.

-Sí, claro. Y nosotros venimos de Hogwarts –se acercan más a ella.

-D-d-de-dejadme en paz.

-Mira, hasta tartamudeas. Ya se te ha ido la chulería, ¿eh?

-¡Hey! **(Yo: Creo que era un poquito muchito obvio lo que iba a pasar después, pero no se me ocurría nada más)** ¡Dejad en paz a Chelia!

-¡Romeo!

-Ohhh… Pero qué mono, defendiéndola.

-Sois unos cobardes, metiéndoos con una chica.

-¡Y este también se hace el valiente –Romeo sonríe con malicia cuando el chico más mayor dice eso-! Oye, ¿qué tramas?

-¡ESCUCHAD TODO EL MUNDO! ¡ESTOS DOS CHICOS VENDEN DISCOS DE ÓPERA DE EDICIÓN LIMITADA A MITAD DE PRECIO!

De alguna parte se oyó un ruido que cada vez se fue haciendo más fuerte. Cada vez más se acercaba a ellos una multitud gigante de mujeres mayores deseando comprar esos supuestos CDs. Y mientras los dos chicos eran rodeados por la multitud, Romeo cogió a Chelia de la mano y se la llevó corriendo de allí.

 **PDV Chelia**

Ahh, ahh, ahh… Creo… creo que hemos logrado escapar. Nos hemos alejado ya de la multitud de abuelitas peligrosas.

Miro a Romeo y compruebo que está tan cansado como yo, y entonces me doy cuenta de algo: que seguidos cogidos de la mano.

-Etto… Romeo, gracias por ayudarme. Pero… ¿podrías soltarme de la mano? –pregunto un poco sonrojada.

-C-claro, lo siento.

Después vemos cómo las demás llegan charlando sin siquiera imaginarse lo que ha pasado.

Sin siquiera imaginarse que me he enamorado de Romeo.

 **Abcdefg**

Woooooo. Ahora Wendy tiene una rival, ¿cómo se volverán las cosas? Vuestros reviews:

 **RubyLRed:** Pienso que Wendy se vería kawaii tanto con bikini como con bañador normal (¡kawaii! o), además, no hace falta tener algo de pecho para ponerse un bikini. Romeo en el fic no será el típico chico que la mayoría de sus amigos son chicas, también tiene muchos amigos chicos, lo que pasa es que sus mejores amigos han resultado ser chicas :)

Y tranqui, Wendy no ha sido secuestrada por un secuestra-Lolis-cantantes-peliazules. Ya se ha visto, ¿no? Aunque ha sido un ladrón, que también es malo, pelo no le ha pasado nada. ¡Y se ha encontrado con Natsu!

 **Mori Summer:** ¡Nooooooo! ¡Romeo no es un pervertido! (¿O tal vez sí?) Es un chico superkawaiioso. Lo siento, no hago capítulos más largos TToTT (normalmente).

 **kirara213:** ¡Me alegra de que te encante! Tranqui, lo continúo siempre (aunque tarde). Juro por… por… por mi amor al anime que no dejaré este fic sin terminar.

 **Guest:** Creo que esto cada vez se pondrá más salseante, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Arigato por vuestros reviews, me hacen muy feliz y hace que me den ganas de escribir. ¡Plis manden reviews! Acepto críticas tanto buenas como malas, y si tenéis alguna idea o alguna sugerencia de lo que queréis que pase si puedo y me gusta lo meto en la historia.

¡Adiós, mis pequeños saltamontes! ¡Se despide de vosotros Lau-chan200111!


	5. Hora de concurso

**Una vida detrás del micrófono**

 **Resumen:** "No dejes que los demás te digan lo que puedes y no puedes hacer." "Wendy, tienes talento. No dejes que se desperdicie." "Cantar es lo que más me gusta del mundo. Hacer feliz a la gente con mis canciones mientras me divierto, ¿no es maravilloso?" "Tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser una Idol, ¡les encantarás a todos! ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?"

La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de alargar mucho esto diciendo por qué no he actualizado en… ¿cuánto? ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres? Creo que eso no importa. El caso es que simplemente no tenía ganas. Y antes de que empecéis a tirarme tomates, os voy a decir que esto de escribir fanfics lo hago por gusto, porque me gusta, me entretiene, os entretiene, pasamos un buen rato. Pero no es obligatorio. Varias veces he intentado escribir sin tener ganas, y de todo eso siempre sale una mierda. Hay quien lo sube igual (no estoy diciendo que los demás fics sean así, no me malinterpretéis), y hay quien lo borra y vuelve a empezar el capítulo. No importa. El caso es que hacer esto sin tener ganas no es bueno, ni para quien lo intenta ni para quien lo lee, que se nota.

Al final sí que me he enrollado. Disfrutad el capítulo.

 **NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Mashima-sensei. Pero la historia es mía (o más bien de mi imaginación).**

 **(Texto)** =comentarios míos

(Texto)= aclaraciones

 _Texto_ =pensamientos de los personajeso Flash Back

 _ **En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _Ahh, ahh, ahh… Creo… creo que hemos logrado escapar. Nos hemos alejado ya de la multitud de abuelitas peligrosas._

 _Miro a Romeo y compruebo que está tan cansado como yo, y entonces me doy cuenta de algo: que seguidos cogidos de la mano._

 _-Etto… Romeo, gracias por ayudarme. Pero… ¿podrías soltarme de la mano? –pregunto un poco sonrojada._

 _-C-claro, lo siento._

 _Después vemos cómo las demás llegan charlando sin siquiera imaginarse lo que ha pasado._

 _Sin siquiera imaginarse que me he enamorado de Romeo._

 **Capítulo 5: Hora de concurso**

 **PDV Normal**

El resto del día pasó sin complicaciones, siguieron jugando en el agua, Erza y Romeo tomaron una segunda merienda como buenos gordos de mente que son, vieron un espectáculo de delfines, y otro con piruetas en el agua, etc.

Chelia y Romeo no le comentaron a nadie lo ocurrido en el parque acuático.

 **PDV Wendy**

Ha tocado el timbre, indicando que han terminado las clases por hoy. Chelia-chan, Erza-san, Lucy-san, Romeo-kun y yo comeremos hoy en la cantina del instituto debido a que después daremos una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad, y visitar algunas zonas turísticas que, aunque las hayamos visto un millón de veces, no nos cansamos de visitarlas.

Chelia-chan, Romeo-kun y yo ya hemos visto a Lucy-san y Erza-san, y están caminando junto a nosotros por el pasillo que lleva a la cafetería. Pero de pronto Lucy-san le da un codazo a Erza-san y le susurra algo al oído. Ella, sorprendida asiente.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero me acabo de acordar de que Lucy y yo primero tenemos que hacer una cosa. Id yendo a la cantina, que ahora después vamos.

Les decimos adiós y seguimos nuestro camino hacia el fin de nuestra hambre.

Ya allí, los tres nos sentamos en una mesa vacía y sacamos nuestros bentos. El mío está en una cajita de flores que utilizo todos los días para el almuerzo o para cuando voy de excursión.

Dentro hay unos onigiris de distintos rellenos, unas salchichas cortadas en forma de pulpo y una ensalada con mucha lechuga y tomates cherry.

-¡Itadakimasu! –decimos Romeo-kun, Chelia-chan y yo a la vez.

Voy a empezar a comer, pero algo no me deja, alguien me ha puesto delante de mi cara un papel. Está tan cerca que mi nariz toca el trozo de papel y no puedo leerlo. Me fijo un poco y veo que quien lo sostiene es Lucy-san.

-¿Lucy-san?

-¡Léelo, léelo! –dice emocionada.

-No puedo hacerlo, está demasiado cerca.

-¡Ah, claro! –aparta (mejor dicho, empuja) a Romeo de su silla, a mi lado, y se sienta en ella- Toma, léelo.

Cojo lo que tiene en la mano, es un folleto.

-"Concurso de canto para jóvenes –leo- con talento. Primera prueba clasificatoria, viernes 6 de octubre a las 18:00h en el pabellón principal de Magnolia. Participación gratuita. En cada prueba se eliminará a la mitad de concursantes hasta que solo queden unos pocos, en la final. Cualquier canción es válida, puede ser original (compuesta por el/la cantante). Premio de 1000€ y de un viaje para seis personas a Nueva York." Lucy-san… ¿te refieres a que participe?

-Por supuesto. ¡Dicen jóvenes con talento, asique tienes que participar!

-Pero… no sé si seré capaz…

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Por supuesto! –dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

-Pero es que…

-¡Tienes que ir!

-No sé…

-¡Que sí, que sí!

-E-está bien. No tengo nada que perder.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-E-e-erza-san, Lucy-san, Chelia-chan, ¿qué pasa?

-¿No lo ves? –dice Lucy-san- ¡Estamos emocionadas! Iremos de compras para conseguirte una ropa apropiada para el escenario. ¡Estoy muy emocionada, espero que ganes!

-¡Y si ganas puedes llevarnos contigo a Nueva York! –dice Erza-san con muchos brillitos en los ojos.

En ese momento me sale una gotita estilo anime.

 **PDV Normal**

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la ciudad, y se lo pasaron en grande. Como Chelia era nueva en la ciudad, sus amigos adoptaron el papel de guía turística de Magnolia, y le enseñaron lo más importante y bonito.

Al atardecer, mientras se despedían, las chicas quedaron en verse el sábado por la mañana (es decir, a la mañana siguiente) para ir al centro comercial.

Las amigas de Wendy ya estaban decidiendo qué llevaría en la primera prueba eliminatoria, aun sin consultar con la peliazul. Pero eso no la molestó. Sabía que lo hacían con las mejores intenciones y querían lo mejor para ella. Además, no decidirían realmente nada sin su opinión.

A la mañana siguiente, tras pasar desde las 12:00h hasta las 14:00h yendo de tienda en tienda, se decidieron por un vestido de manga larga sencillo hasta las rodillas de color azul marino con un lazo blanco en el cinturón del mismo color, además de unas medias blancas, unas sabrinas azules como el vestido y una cinta para el pelo con un lacito, también blanco.

Wendy escogió como canción muy bonita que le gustaba mucho de la Oreja de Van Gogh llamada "Jueves" **(Yo: Me encanta esa canción, me la sé de memoria, y espero que os guste también)**.

Llegó el gran día.

Wendy había practicado mucho.

Sus amigos estaban muy emocionados.

Deseaban con todo su corazón que su amiga triunfara como se merecía.

De camino al pabellón se notaba el ambiente expectante.

Aquello sería interesante.

Wendy no llevaba abrigo, debido a que aún no hacía frío, y el vestido era de manga larga. Cuando entraron al recinto notaron cómo los participantes esperaban, nerviosos, a que empezara el concurso.

Por fin, a las seis en punto de la tarde, un hombre y dos mujeres que debían de ser los jueces subieron al escenario.

Inmediatamente todo el mundo guardó silencio.

-Bienvenidos al concurso de canto de Magnolia. Por favor, que los concursantes vengan aquí. Les daremos su número, y nosotros llamaremos al concursante al que le toque cantar. Buena suerte –dijo el hombre.

A Wendy le dieron el número 56. ¡Era increíble! ¡En total había 80 participantes!

Iba a enseñarles el número a sus amigos cuando de repente se vio sentada de culo en el suelo; había chocado con alguien. Miró a ver con quien, y vio a un niño de unos doce años que también se había caído. Llevaba el pelo corto y de color negro.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? –preguntó el niño.

-¡Ah! Lo siento no estaba atenta por donde iba.

-Yo también lo siento, también estaba distraído –se levantó y ayudó a Wendy a levantarse-. Me llamo Mest.

-Encantada, yo soy Wendy –miró el número que Mest tenía puesto con un imperdible en la chaqueta-. Así que, ¿participas en el concurso? Veo que sales justo antes que yo, tengo el número 56.

-Pues sí. La verdad es que estoy un poco nervioso, ya que es mi primera vez en un concurso…

-¡También yo! –entonces a Wendy le pareció oír cómo sus amigos la llamaban, buscándola- Me buscan. Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. ¿Luego nos vemos? ¡Ah! ¡Y buena suerte!

-Sí, claro, buena suerte. Pero está claro que te voy a ganar.

-Jajaja, eso habrá que verlo. ¡Nos vemos Mest-kun! –contestó ella mientras Mest la miraba mientras se alejaba.

 _Conque Wendy, ¿eh?_ Pensó. _Esto será interesante._

 **Abcdefg**

He hecho a Mest más joven para que tenga más sentido todo. La verdad, puede que lo haga el rival de Romeo, aunque a lo mejor lo hago simplemente un amigo. ¿Vosotros qué pensáis? ¿Lo hago el rival de Romeo? ¿O simplemente un amigo? La decisión está en vuestras manos.

 **Por cierto:** soy española, y a veces puedo poner expresiones o palabras o frases hechas que tal vez no se digan en la zona de Latinoamérica. A mí me ha pasado que no entendía alguna frase o palabra en algún fic. Si os pasa, lo siento. Podéis preguntarme lo que queráis, ¿vale?

Adelante los reviews:

 **RubyLRed:** *voz épica* ¡Seguiré y seguiré hasta que termine! ¡Aunque llueva, aunque nieve o aunque truene! *regresando a mi voz normal* La verdad, no tengo ni idea de cómo se me ocurrió lo de las ancianitas XD

 **LittleDreamer23:** ¡Qué feliz de que alguien más se haya unido! La verdad, soy un poco como en Holasoygermán (si no sabes qué es búscalo en YouTube y corre a suscribirte), puedo tardar una semana en actualizar como si puedo tardar meses, como ahora. Pero te digo que no dejaré de escribir, aunque tarde.

 **Mori Summer:** ¡Son Natsu y Gray los perverts XD! Romeo no, Romeo es kawaii, justo como debe ser.

 **Kirara213:** Sí, la verdad es que creo que Chelia y Wendy pegan como rivales. ¡Aunque su amistad en el manga es tan kawaii que me muerooooo! (Ok no)

Gracias por esos marrrravillossssoss y herrrrrmossssoss reviews.

¡Plis manden reviews! Acepto críticas tanto buenas como malas, y si tenéis alguna idea o alguna sugerencia de lo que queréis que pase si puedo y me gusta lo meto en la historia.

¡Adiós, mis pequeños saltamontes! ¡Se despide de vosotros Lau-chan200111!


	6. La primera prueba

**Una vida detrás del micrófono**

 **Resumen:** "No dejes que los demás te digan lo que puedes y no puedes hacer." "Wendy, tienes talento. No dejes que se desperdicie." "Cantar es lo que más me gusta del mundo. Hacer feliz a la gente con mis canciones mientras me divierto, ¿no es maravilloso?" "Tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser una Idol, ¡les encantarás a todos! ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?"

¡Síiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Esta vez no he tardado tanto! ¿Verdad? ¿Estáis tan contentos como yo? Espero que sí…

¡Disfrutad el capítulo! **NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Mashima-sensei. Pero la historia es mía (o más bien de mi imaginación).**

 **(Texto)** =comentarios míos

(Texto)= aclaraciones

 _Texto_ =pensamientos de los personajeso Flash Back

 _ **En el anterior…**_

 _-Me llamo Mest._

 _-Encantada, yo soy Wendy –miró el número que Mest tenía puesto con un imperdible en la chaqueta-. Así que, ¿participas en el concurso? Veo que sales justo antes que yo, tengo el número 56._

 _-Pues sí. La verdad es que estoy un poco nervioso, ya que es mi primera vez en un concurso…_

 _-¡También yo! –entonces a Wendy le pareció oír cómo sus amigos la llamaban, buscándola- Me buscan. Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. ¿Luego nos vemos? ¡Ah! ¡Y buena suerte!_

 _-Sí, claro, buena suerte. Pero está claro que te voy a ganar._

 _-Jajaja, eso habrá que verlo. ¡Nos vemos Mest-kun! –contestó ella mientras Mest la miraba mientras se alejaba._

 _Conque Wendy, ¿eh? Pensó. Esto será interesante._

 _ **capítulo**_

 **Capítulo 6: La primera prueba**

 **PDV Normal**

La primera prueba del concurso fue muy larga, debido a que debían actuar ochenta personas, cada una con una canción de alrededor de cuatro minutos. Wendy era la concursante número 56, como el que le habían asignado.

Cada actuación iba seguida de un aplauso, que era distinto cada vez, dependiendo de lo que le había gustado al público, mientras el jurado deliberaba con una cara seria.

Por fin su turno se fue acercando: ya iban por el participante número 53. Wendy se acercó al escenario, y mientras iba hacia allí vio a Mest de lejos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, fue hasta él saludándolo.

-Hola, Mest-kun. ¡Ya queda menos para nuestro turno! ¿Qué cantarás?

-Voy a cantar "Jailhouse Rock", de Elvis Presley. ¡Es el amo! ¿Y tú?

-Yo "Jueves", de La Oreja De Van Gogh –en ese momento sonaron los aplausos, felicitando al número 34 por haber finalizado su canción (el 34 en concreto era una niña de unos once años rubia de ojos verdes con coletas que, si bien era guapa, no era suficientemente buena cantante como para pasar esa prueba)- ¡Buena suerte!

-Gracias, igualmente, Wendy –contestó Mest antes de subir al escenario.

Comenzó a sonar la música de la canción, y Mest empezó a cantar.

Era bueno, muy bueno. Wendy se sentía bien escuchando su voz, pensando que el efecto parecía casi mágico. La pequeña peliazul deseó que llegara alto, pensando que haría feliz a muchos al escuchar esa voz al ritmo de la música, y se dejó llevar.

Terminó la canción, y Mest recibió los aplausos con una sonrisa.

Cuando Wendy se acercó para subir al escenario y se cruzó con él, pudo ver que Mest le sonreía, preguntándole en silencio qué tal había estado. A lo que respondió con otra sonrisa.

Llegó al centro del escenario, notando como muchísimos ojos se posaban en ella. Aunque, por alguna razón, eso no la puso nerviosa. Estaba feliz y emocionada, y dejó que sus emociones fluyeran a través de su dulce voz.

.

 **Jueves (La Oreja De Van Gogh)**

Si fuera más guapa

Y un poco más lista

Si fuera especial

Si fuera de revista

Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón

Y preguntarte quién eres…

Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas

Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita

Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal

Se inundan mis pupilas

De pronto me miras

Te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos

Tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro

Me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar

Y así pasan los días

De lunes a viernes

Como las golondrinas de poema de Bécquer

De estación a estación

En frente tú y yo

Va y viene el silencio

De pronto me miras

Te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos

Tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro

Me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar

Y entonces ocurre

Despiertan mis labios

Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando

Supongo que piensas qué chica más tonta

Y me quiero morir

Pero el tiempo se para

Y te acercas diciendo

Yo aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos

Cada mañana rechazo el directo

Y elijo este tren

Y ya estamos llegando

Mi vida ha cambiado

Un día especial este 11 de marzo

Me tomas la mano

Llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz

Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos

Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios

Dices que me quieres

Y yo te regalo

El último soplo de mi corazón

 **.**

Cuando dejó de sonar la música, Wendy permaneció con los ojos cerrados, escuchando los aplausos. No se había dado cuenta de que los tenía cerrados durante la canción. Estaba tan concentrada que, incluso, se había olvidado por completo de que estaba en un escenario, con gente mirándola.

Bajó del escenario con la sensación de estar bajo el efecto de un hechizo, pero entonces un abrazo la sacó de su ensoñación.

-¡Lo has hecho genial, Wendy-chan! –dijo Chelia casi gritando casi ahorcando a Wendy por la fuerza de su abrazo- Ya verás cómo sales elegida. ¡Los has machacado!

-Etto… Chelia-chan… N-no puedo re-respirar…

-Jeje, lo siento, Wendy-chan, es que no lo he podido evitar. Has estado genial –Chelia por fin se separó de su amiga y se dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza mientras sonreía de forma traviesa.

-¡Lo has hecho muy bien Wendy! ¡Puede que igual de bien que yo! –dijo Mest apareciendo de la nada entre ellas.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntaron entonces Lucy y Erza a la vez.

-Soy Mest, encantado –dijo tendiéndoles la mano- He conocido a Wendy al principio del concurso.

-Hmm… Somos Lucy y Erza-"dijeron" Lucy y Erza, de nuevo a la vez, como si tuvieran super poderes de telepatía.

Parecía que a Lucy y a Erza no les gustaba mucho Mest. Las dos chicas le miraban como si fuera un mujeriego, o algo parecido. Aunque el chico no tenía pinta en absoluto de serlo. En lugar de eso, parecía que solo buscaba amistad, nada más. Aunque, claro, ¿cuántos mujeriegos hay que tengan doce años? No muchos, digo yo. **(Yo: Dice el narrador XD)**

-¡Hey, Mest! Yo soy Chelia, y este es...

-¡Mest! –exclamó Romeo, sorprendido.

-¿Os conocéis?

-Íbamos a la misma clase antes de que se mudara y cambiara de instituto el verano pasado –contestó Mest en lugar de Romeo.

-¡Ah! ¿Sois amig...?

-Yo no he dicho eso –replicó él de manera cortante, un tanto fría e interrumpiendo a Chelia.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

-Lo... ¡Lo siento! No quería responder así –se disculpó.

Aunque quedó claro que a él no le caía bien Romeo. Éste se mantenía un poco apartado, preguntándose qué es lo que le habría hecho a su antiguo compañero de clase para acabar cayéndole mal. Y supuso que alguna vez lo sabría, más adelante.

Se quedaron a que acabaran todos los concursantes de actuar. Algunos eran muy buenos, otros solo buenos, y otros bastante malos. Había de todo. Cuando el último se bajó del escenario, los jueces subieron.

-Gracias por venir a este encuentro –dijo uno de ellos-. Ahora diremos los números de los que pasaron la primera prueba –miró a la mujer a su lado, y ésta empezó a leer los números del papel.

-¡Ya empieza, estad atentos! –dijo Lucy, nerviosa.

-...27, 28, 30, 33, 35... –seguía diciendo la mujer.

 _¡Qué nerviosa estoy!_ Pensaba Wendy _Espero poder pasar..._

-...50, 55, 56...

-¡Hemos pasado, Wendy! –casi gritó Mest, quien parecía muy satisfecho por el resultado.

-¡Sí! Nos veremos también en la próxima.

-¡Escucha, escucha! Para celebrarlo, mi hermano me invitará a un helado. ¡Venid! Os invitará a ti y a tus amigos también –propuso, pensando en lo graciosa que sería la cara de su hermano mayor al enterarse de que debía comprar helados para siete personas, y, ante aquella imagen en su cabeza, no pudo soltar una carcajada- ¡Vamos! Seguramente nos estará esperando en la puerta, jajaja.

 **Abcdefg**

¿Por qué a Mest no le cae bien Romeo? ¿Le hizo algo en el tiempo en que estuvieron en el mismo instituto, en el mismo curso, en la misma clase? ¿Y quién será el hermano mayor de Mest? ¿Será alguien conocido? ¿Será un OC? ¡Todo eso lo descubriréis (o tal vez no) en el próximo capítulo de Una vida detrás del micrófono!

Por cierto, espero que leáis mis otros fanfics de Fairy Tail. Estoy también escribiendo C-108, y agradecería que le echarais un vistacico (cofcofcof publicidad nada disimulada cofcofcof). También tengo un one-shot Gruvia y un two-shot HappyxCharle (ese no lo leáis, que fue mi primer fanfic y es una completa m****a).

Y ahora LA respuesta al review:

 **Kirara213:** La verdad, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, pero lo que pasa es que estoy escribiendo tres fanfics diferentes a la vez, entonces… pues eso, que tardo más. Y ya he decidido si poner a Mest de rival o solo amigo, pero no lo diré, ya que sería un poco de spoiler y no soy tan mala. Gracias, kirara3213 por ese review.

¡Plis manden reviews! Acepto críticas tanto buenas como malas, y si tenéis alguna idea o alguna sugerencia de lo que queréis que pase si puedo y me gusta lo meto en la historia.

¡Adiós, mis pequeños saltamontes! ¡Se despide de vosotros Lau-chan200111!


	7. El almuerzo de Romeo es una farola

**Una vida detrás del micrófono**

 **Resumen:** "No dejes que los demás te digan lo que puedes y no puedes hacer." "Wendy, tienes talento. No dejes que se desperdicie." "Cantar es lo que más me gusta del mundo. Hacer feliz a la gente con mis canciones mientras me divierto, ¿no es maravilloso?" "Tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser una Idol, ¡les encantarás a todos! ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?"

 **NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Mashima-sensei. Pero la historia es mía (o más bien de mi imaginación).**

 **(Texto)** =comentarios míos

(Texto)= aclaraciones

 _Texto_ =pensamientos de los personajeso Flash Back

¡Hey! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. ¡El número 7! Siento si este capítulo es más aburrido y corto (si es posible que salga aún más corto) de lo normal… Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo que voy a escribir con mucho cariño (sí, aún no lo he escrito).

 _ **En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _-¡Escucha, escucha! Para celebrarlo, mi hermano me invitará a un helado. ¡Venid! Os invitará a ti y a tus amigos también –propuso, pensando en lo graciosa que sería la cara de su hermano mayor al enterarse de que debía comprar helados para siete personas, y, ante aquella imagen en su cabeza, no pudo soltar una carcajada- ¡Vamos! Seguramente nos estará esperando en la puerta, jajaja._

 **Capítulo 7: El almuerzo de Romeo es una farola**

 **PDV Normal**

El hermano mayor de Mest se llamaba Lahar. Era un chico de dieciséis años, de pelo negro, un poco largo y con gafas sin montura **(Yo: Le describo a pesar de que sabéis de sobra cómo es, lo sé estoy muy loca. Por cierto, no se mucho sobre su personalidad, así que lo siento si me sale un OC)**. Un chico serio, impaciente y estricto, pero amable, que además era un poco tacaño.

Tal y como había dicho Mest, su hermano los estaba esperando sentado en un banco junto a la salida del edificio, leyendo un libro de… ¿derecho?

-¡Hey, nii-san! Dijiste que me invitaría a unos helados.

-¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? –dijo Lahar sin apartar la vista de su libro y, por tanto, sin saber que su hermano iba acompañado- Yo no te he prometido nada.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Ah, ¿tienes pruebas? –se burló el chico mayor, sin esperarse que Mest sacara de su bolsillo una grabadora (claro que, él no lo estaba viendo porque seguía leyendo su libro).

-¿Lo dudabas? –dijo con un tono más burlón aún.

Le dio a un botón de la grabadora y escuchó:

 _-Nii-san, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

 _-Estoy estudiando, así que déjame en paz._

 _-¿Y qué estás estudiando?_

 _-Historia. Vete de una vez._

 _-¿Y por qué estás estudiando historia?_

 _-Mañana tengo un examen de historia. Lárgate de una vez._

 _-¿Qué tema estás estudiando?_

 _*se oye cómo Lahar resopla, molesto*_

 _-El barroco. ¡Y déjame estudiar de una vez!_

 _-No quiero._

 _-Déjame estudiar, Mest._

 _*se oye a Mest cantando "No me da la gana, no me la gana, no me da la gana, no me da la gana" durante un rato*_

 _-¡Cállate, niñato!_

 _-¡Uuuuuuh, qué miedo! ¿Y qué me das a cambio?_

 _-Déjalo ya, Mest._

 _*ya se nota un poco de desesperación en la voz de Lahar, y Mest vuelve a cantar "No me da la gana, no me da la gana, etc"*_

 _-¡ESTÁ BIEN, TE COMPRARÉ UN HELADO! ¡Y AHORA LÁRGATE!_

Mest apagó la grabadora con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro.

Lahar por fin levantó la cabeza y miró un momento a las personas detrás de su hermano (Wendy, Romeo, Lucy, Erza y Chelia) y comprendió que el trato incluía a toda esa gente.

Suspiró resignado. Una promesa era una promesa.

Llevó a los seis chicos y chicas a la heladería que estaba en una calle paralela a esa.

La heladería tenía un bonito letrero en el que ponía "Heladería Milkovich". Su dueña, Ur Milkovich, le había puesto su apellido al nombre de su negocio, que era heladería y a la misma vez cafetería, donde la gente iba a tomarse su café con galletas por la mañana.

Cuando entraron, sonó una campanilla, aunque amortiguada por la música que sonaba. Esa música provenía de la planta de arriba, donde se situaba la vivienda de Ur y la de su hija Ultear y sus dos hijos adoptivos, Lyon y Gray.

Gray, a sus doce años de edad, era el bajista de una banda de música que había formado con unos amigos hacía tan solo unos meses. A veces él practicaba en solitario con su bajo algunas canciones compuestas por su vocalista **(Yo: ¿Quién creéis que es?)**.

Saludaron a Ur, que estaba atendiendo la caja y le pidieron los helados: uno de fresa para Erza, otro de chocolate para Lucy, de menta para Romeo, de vainilla para Wendy, un helado de pistacho para Mest **(Yo: ¿Alguien ha probado alguna vez el helado de pistacho? Yo nunca… ¿A qué sabrá?)** y, finalmente, una de nata para Lahar.

Mientras pedían los helados, Mest miró a Romeo, y notó algo que le resultó interesante. Romeo estaba charlando con Wendy, pero era más que obvio que para él la chica era algo más que una amiga.

Y, con lo manipulador que podía ser a veces Mest, añadiendo su rencor hacia Romeo por algo ocurrido en el pasado, decidió jugarle una mala pasada como pequeña venganza.

Rápidamente, se sentó entre Romeo y Wendy en una mesa del local, y se puso a charlar con ella. Algo normal. Sin pasarse.

Rápidamente se hizo amigo de ella, y ella de él. Tenían muchas cosas en común, pero sobretodo la música. Prácticamente hablaban solo de música, y Romeo los miraba sintiéndose un poco desplazado, porque ¿qué pintaba él en una conversación sobre concursos de canto y guitarras?

Mest, el muy astuto, ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pesaba el chico de pelo morado. Poco a poco, se fue acercando un poco más a la chica de coletas azules, estratégicamente, y ella no se daba ni cuenta.

Pero Romeo sí quien, sin saber por qué, empezó a notar cómo un extraño calor se extendía por su cuerpo y, por alguna razón, se sentía enfadado con Mest y con Wendy **(Yo: Ay, ay, Romeo… Qué inocente, que no sabe ni lo que siente… ¡Y rima!)**.

Mest, mientras, se reía internamente. Lo que quería era dejar un poco en ridículo a su rival **(Yo: No, no me refiero a rival del amor. Mest no es Juvia.)** como venganza.

Todos terminaron sus helados y se fueron andando a dar una vuelta, tal vez al parque. Mientras, su plan seguía en marcha.

-¡Hey, Wendy! –la llamó- No vives por esta zona, ¿verdad? ¡En este parque hay un lago muy bonito donde la gente puede darle de comer a los patos. ¡Y también hay cisnes! –rodeó los hombros de ella con su brazo y la llevó a un sitio cercano- Ven, te lo enseñaré.

Ya podéis imaginar la cara que estaba poniendo Romeo en ese momento.

Él, sin perderlos de vista a los dos, se dirigió con los demás a una zona de bancos un poco más allá, no muy lejos del lago de los patos.

De repente, de una manera muy absurda, ocurrió algo que llamó la atención de todos (Lahar, Mest, Erza, Chelia, Lucy y Wendy)… ¡PAM!

Romeo se comió la farola, y Mest obtuvo lo que quería: dejarlo en ridículo.

 **Abcdefg**

¿Alguien se esperaba que pusiera a Lahar de hermano mayor? Seguro que sí. ¡Oye, oye! ¿A que no adivináis quién es el/la vocalista del grupo de Gray? ¡Muajajajajajaja!

Por cierto, no sé si os habéis fijado pero, ¡me he cambiado el nombre! Antes era Lauchan200111, y ahora es Viana D'Ascolli. ¿Alguien sabe de dónde he sacado el nombre y de dónde el apellido? ¡No vale buscar en internet! Parece que hoy es el capítulo de las adivinanzas, ¿no? Jajaja.

Y, por último, quiero preguntaros otra cosa. No es una adivinanza, es para pediros vuestra opinión. Tengo un two-shot, "El amor no es solo para humanos", que fue el primero que hice. Es una p**a mierda, y estoy entre dos cosas: volverlo a escribir, modificando algunas cosas, o directamente borrarlo. Quien quiera que lo lea y que me dé su opinión, ¿vale? No hace falta que lo hagáis, si no queréis, pero es que no sé qué hacer.

Y ahora, contestaré a vuestros reviews:

 **Kirara213:** Si es que Wendy es la mejor, XD y Erza y Lucy son mágicas… Por eso espero no cruzarme con ellas nunca en la vida real, jajaja… ¡Gracias por el review! n.n

 **RubyLRed:** Creo que ya lo has comprobado, pero el hermano no es Mystogan, entonces… ¡serían gemelos! O_O Gracias por ese review que has dejado.

¡Plis manden reviews! Acepto críticas tanto buenas como malas, y si tenéis alguna idea o alguna sugerencia de lo que queréis que pase si puedo y me gusta lo meto en la historia.

¡Adiós, mis pequeños saltamontes! ¡Se despide de vosotros Lau-chan200111!


	8. La segunda prueba

**Una vida detrás del micrófono**

 **Resumen:** "No dejes que los demás te digan lo que puedes y no puedes hacer." "Wendy, tienes talento. No dejes que se desperdicie." "Cantar es lo que más me gusta del mundo. Hacer feliz a la gente con mis canciones mientras me divierto, ¿no es maravilloso?" "Tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser una Idol, ¡les encantarás a todos! ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?"

¡Hooooola chicooooosss! Estamos hoy aquí en un nuevo capítulo de Una vida detrás del micrófono. …Siento la tardanza. Y espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. (Por favor no me linchéis)

 **NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Mashima-sensei. Pero la historia es mía (o más bien de mi imaginación).**

 **(Texto)** =comentarios míos

(Texto)= aclaraciones

 _Texto_ =pensamientos de los personajeso Flash Back

 _ **En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _-¡Hey, Wendy! –la llamó- No vives por esta zona, ¿verdad? ¡En este parque hay un lago muy bonito donde la gente puede darle de comer a los patos. ¡Y también hay cisnes! –rodeó los hombros de ella con su brazo y la llevó a un sitio cercano- Ven, te lo enseñaré._

 _Ya podéis imaginar la cara que estaba poniendo Romeo en ese momento._

 _Él, sin perderlos de vista a los dos, se dirigió con los demás a una zona de bancos un poco más allá, no muy lejos del lago de los patos._

 _De repente, de una manera muy absurda, ocurrió algo que llamó la atención de todos (Lahar, Mest, Erza, Chelia, Lucy y Wendy)… ¡PAM!_

 _Romeo se comió la farola, y Mest obtuvo lo que quería: dejarlo en ridículo._

 **Capítulo 8: La segunda prueba**

 **PDV Normal**

-¿Estás bien? –Wendy y Lahar se acercaron a Romeo para ver si se había hecho daño, mientras Mest, Erza, Lucy y Chelia, es decir, los demás, casi se meaban de la risa al ver a Romeo tirado ridículamente en el suelo.

Mest se sentía muy bien: le gustaba su plan de intentar dejar en ridículo a Romeo. Aunque no lo pareciese, él era bastante rencoroso, y su orgullo se resistía a ser amigo de Romeo.

 _Flash Back_

 _Faltaba muy poco para el festival de deportes del internado al que asistían Romeo y Mest._

 _Mest estaba impaciente: él siempre había sido el más rápido de todo su curso. Era el número uno, y la gente siempre quería estar en su equipo._

 _Cuando entró nuevo a aquel internado a los 8 años al principio no hablaba con nadie, ya que en ese momento era un chico solitario, que no hacía nada por hablar con nadie. Estaba feliz con su guitarra. Pero, en el primer festival de deportes al que asistió allí, lo pusieron algunas competiciones de rapidez (carreras), y la gente se sorprendió de que las estuviera ganando todas. ¡Nadie podía con él!_

 _Desde entonces, la gente se fue acercando más a él, y Mest empezó a esforzarse en hablar con la gente, hacer amigos… Y descubrió que eso le gustaba, estar continuamente rodeado de gente. Era genial._

 _Por eso, cada año esperaba con ansias el día en el que competía con otros chicos de su curso para seguir demostrando que era el mejor en aquello._

 _Hasta ese año._

 _El chico llamado Romeo había llegado nuevo un año antes que él: a los 7 años. Nunca antes había participado en las carreras en las que participaba Mest, ya que participar no era obligatorio._

 _Pero ese año, por alguna razón que Mest desconocía, sí que participó. Se unió, de hecho, en el último momento. Cuando estaban a punto de quitar la lista donde debías apuntarte para participar en la carrera de 100 metros lisos._

 _En realidad, Romeo se había unido porque sabía que ese sería su último año en el internado, así que a última hora decidió unirse porque nunca lo había hecho, y esa era la última oportunidad que tendría._

 _El caso es que Romeo se inscribió._

 _Y ganó._

 _Quedando Mest en el segundo puesto._

 _A decir verdad, un segundo puesto está bien. Pero cuando eres desde siempre el mejor en algo, y todos, incluido tú, lo sabéis, que de repente alguien te quite el puesto y te rebaje al segundo lugar es algo muy jodido_ _ **(Yo: Creedme. A mí me ha pasado, y fastidia.)**_ _. La gente se volvió como loca, y no pararon de decirle a Mest cosas como: "Te ha superado, Mest" o "Jajaja, ¡Romeo corre más rápido que tú!" o "¿Qué se siente el dejar de ser el mejor?"._

 _Eso al chico le sacaba de sus casillas._

 _Así que, aunque nunca antes había hablado con Romeo, empezó a odiarle. Hasta que se fue de la escuela, al final del curso._

 _Fin del flash back_

Y esa era la razón por la que a Mest lo le caía bien Romeo, a pesar de que él no le había hecho nada malo. O al menos intencionadamente, y eso él lo sabía, pero su orgullo y su lado rencoroso le impedía dejar de mirar mal a su excompañero de pelo morado.

Siguieron quedando juntos (Romeo, Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Chelia y él) después de la primera prueba. Para sorpresa de Mest, le cayeron muy bien las chicas, sobretodo Wendy. Sin darse cuenta le había cogido cariño y ya la veía, en tan solo un mes, como una hermanita pequeña, a pesar de tener su misma edad.

Por eso dejó un poco de lado lo de tratar de fastidiar a Romeo, aunque solo un poco. Nunca dejaba de divertirle ver cómo acababa en ridículo o las expresiones que ponía cuando estaba irritado, celoso y abochornado. Se partía de risa y se lo pasaba muy bien burlándose.

Wendy y Mest solían ensayar juntos sus canciones para la segunda fase del concurso, aunque fuesen rivales. No les permitían escuchar a sus demás amigos las canciones que interpretarían, diciendo como excusa que ya lo verían el día de la prueba. Además, se lo pasaban tan bien que hasta ensayaron un dúo aparte del concurso. Su canción predilecta (para cantar los dos) era la de Frozen. No la de Let it go, ni la del muñeco de nieve, sino la que cantan Anna y el príncipe de las islas del sur al principio. Era muy divertido hacer todos esos gestos, justo como en la peli.

Bueno, pues eso. Que un mes después de la primera fase, en noviembre, llegó la segunda prueba.

Fue en el mismo sitio que la última vez: en el pabellón principal de Magnolia.

Esta vez parecía menos cargado el ambiente, porque eran la mitad de personas que la última vez. En vez de 80 participantes, 40, así que el lugar no se notaba tan lleno como la vez anterior. Además, todo fue un poco más rápido, y a la vez más relajado.

Esta vez a Wendy le tocó para actuar la número 15, a Mest el número 23.

Cuando llegó el turno de Wendy, no dudó. Tras recibir ánimos y deseos de buena suerte de sus amigos y de su rival, caminó con decisión hasta las escaleras que accedían al escenario. En esta ocasión no tuvo miedo mi por una milésima de segundo.

Tomó el micrófono, esperó a que empezara a sonar la música y comenzó a cantar.

 **Stronger than you (Steven Universe-versión de UNDERTALE [Frisk])**

Nunca lo supe, en qué me metí

Nunca podré volver atrás aunque lo quiera

Y yo no sé por qué, ¿qué más puedo hacer?

Tú y yo, al final fue como terminé

A seguir reglas nunca quise jugar

Con un cuchillo me deshice de mi ingenuidad

Adelante, aquí puedes juzgarme

Es tarde para disculparme

Dame un golpe mientras estoy vulnerable

Sabes que mi voluntad es inestable

Esta situación me sigue aniquilando

Ya ni sé por qué estoy intentando

Esto no es lo que quiero, pero lo deseé

Mi curiosidad sobre mi honradez

Desperdicié este perfecto final feliz

Reseteé el mundo y terminó así

Estoy hecha de amor, amor, amor

Amor, amor, amor

Quién eres, lo sé

Quién soy yo, recuerdas bien

En una o en otra vida tu amiga yo seré

Sé que maté a tu hermano sin darle oportunidad

Si me logras derribar

Espero pase una vez más

Dame un golpe mientras estoy vulnerable

Mis pecados son todos insoportables

Si pudiera acabarte frente a frente

Esto durará eternamente

Entre flores que crecen en la adversidad

No es día para ir al infierno abismal

Tú me avisaste, elegí masacre

Lo puedo hacer muy bien, lo sé...

Estoy hecha de amor, amor, amor

Mas tú eres mi excepción

Amor, amor, amor

Mas tú eres mi excepción

Amor, amor, amor

Amor, amor, amor...

Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar, aunque casi nadie entre los presentes entendía el significado de la letra. Wendy bajó del lugar un poco sofocada, ya que había cantado con mucho sentimiento. Mientras recibía alguna que otra felicitación por parte de sus amigos y otras personas desconocidas a las que les había gustado la canción, ella esperó pacientemente a que llegara el turno de Mest. Sin darse cuenta en ningún momento de que tres chicas de unos quince años de edad (una rubia, una castaña y una con pinta de asiática) la miraban con odio y envidia.

Un rato después llegó el turno de Mest, y nuestro grupo de amigos favorito (excepto Wendy) se sorprendió al escuchar la canción del chico, que era casi la misma canción, solo que con una letra distinta y en inglés **(Yo: Stronger than you (versión de UNDERTALE [Sans]))**.

-Las dos canciones son versiones de una misma canción –explicó Wendy-, que es de una serie llamada Steven Universe. Se han hecho varias versiones distintas de esta canción, todas basándolas en un videojuego llamado Undertale. Yo he cantado una versión, y Mesta está cantando otra.

-Ya entiendo... –dijo Erza con una mano en su barbilla y actitud pensativa.

-¿Por eso practicabais juntos vuestras canciones? –preguntó Chelia.

-Bueno, en parte. Mest y yo decidimos nuestras canciones entre los dos, una vez que empezamos a practicar los dos en su garaje.

Dejaron de hablar para seguir escuchando la canción que entonaba Mest en esos momentos sobre el escenario, y lo recibieron también con aplausos, al igual que con Wendy. No fue ninguna sorpresa para el grupo de amigos el hecho de que los dos pasaron sin problemas a la tercera prueba del concurso. Wendy cada vez era más capaz de verse a sí misma ganando, aunque no totalmente. Sabía que se habían apuntado gente muy buena (Mest, por ejemplo), y que lo tendría difícil. Pero no le importaba. Tampoco le importaba tantísimo ganar, pero aquella experiencia era muy especial para ella, y sabía que el recuerdo de esos días permanecería en su mente durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

 **Abcdefg**

Bueno... Ya está. Sé que he tardado mucho, muchísimo, pero no me sentía motivaba para seguir escribiendo ni esta historia ni ninguna de fanfiction. En cuanto a las canciones: recientemente he descubierto el universo de UNDERTALE, y ya soy una fan como la que más. Así que, como me encantan esas dos canciones, las he puesto aquí para que sepáis lo mucho que me chifla este gran videojuego :D

Aquí yo contestando vuestros reviews:

 **RubyLRed:** Siento que fuese corto, la inspiración me odia XD Pobre, Romeo jajaja, te gusta que se haya dado una hostia jajajaja. Bueno, en cuanto a Chelia... solo tienes que esperar, ¡que ya viene el salseo! Pero este fanfic es rowen, así que Romeo y Chelia no quedarán juntos, lo siento (a no ser...).

 **Kirara213:** Sí, tienes razón. ¡Pobre romeo! Y eso duele bastante. Y lo sé porque... ¡a mí me pasó! ¡Auch! Con solo recordarlo... XD No entiendo a qué te refieres con que debería cambiar "lo del principio", pero bueno. Yo lo veo bien, aunque puede que se me haya pasado algo por alto, quién sabe... En cuanto a tu fanfic de Fairy Tail... sí, si lo sé, si la sigo, tranquila XD

 **Yagami324:** ¡Gracias por pasarte por mi historia! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo :D

Algún que otro review no le haría daño a nadie, ¿ne?

¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Estoy perdida

**¡Hola a todos!**

.

.

.

Esto no es un capítulo, pero os tengo que decir algo, y quiero que vosotros, aquellos que están esperando a que siga con esta historia, sepáis algo. Tal vez no os interese para nada, porque tal vez solo estáis aquí para leer de una maldita vez el nuevo capítulo, ese que tal vez (o tal vez no) lleváis esperando desde hace meses.

Pero tengo que, de alguna forma, expresar lo que siento y subirlo, porque esto tiene que ver con los dos fanfiction que estoy escribiendo, y se me da mucho mejor expresarme escribiendo que hablando, además de que desde aquí no os puedo hablar cara a cara, así que ruego que, al menos le deis una oportunidad a esta nota.

Sí, sé que llevo muchísimo tiempo sin subir absolutamente nada a Fanfiction. Meses y meses. Muy de vez en cuando, cuando subo un capítulo ocasional (que, por cierto, suele ser corto y no muy bueno), muchas veces digo cosas como: "¡a partir de este momento subiré mucho más frecuentemente que antes!" o "¡a partir de ahora me pondré en serio con el fanfic!".

Al final, nunca cumplo la promesa y de nuevo os dejo varios meses sin noticias, y eso me hace sentir muy culpable, pero creo que, simplemente, no puedo. Los que estén leyendo esto y sean también autores tal vez me entiendan: ese momento en el que estás frente al ordenador, a punto o en proceso de escribir un nuevo capítulo para tu historia.

Sabes qué es lo que va a ocurrir, sabes cómo va a avanzar la historia, sabes cómo acabará, sabes qué pasará en el capítulo que estás escribiendo. Pero, simplemente, no eres capaz de escribir ni una sola palabra más. No entiendes qué ocurre, por qué no puedes seguir, a pesar de tener muy claro qué rumbo tomará tu historia, y por eso sabes que no es un problema de creatividad, imaginación o inspiración.

¿Sabéis qué es lo que estoy tratando de decir?

Al principio estaba muy ilusionada con los fanfics que estaba haciendo: actualizaba a menudo, disfrutaba como una cría, aunque mi redacción, los personajes, situaciones, y los capítulos en general no eran buenos. Sin embargo, esto empezó a cambiar hace un tiempo. En un principio no tenía muy claro qué estaba ocurriendo, y lo atribuí a los problemas de inspiración típicos de muchos autores. Sí, a todos nos pasa, y no solo a nosotros los escritores: a todos los artistas en general.

Luego me fui dando cuenta de que no era la inspiración mi problema, sino mi dedicación. Ya no estaba tan ilusionada como antes, ni tan contenta con mis ideas e historias. Cada vez me costaba actualizar más y más, y hacía esperar sin razón a los lectores de mis fanfics. Sí, me había cansado de ellos.

No sé realmente cómo llamar esa situación, pero creo que esa es la más acertada, aunque suene un poco demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

La verdad es que me asusté un poco cuando lo descubrí, y como quedaba muy poco para el final de uno de mis fanfics, intenté terminarlo de una vez (dándole, eso sí, un final que en mi opinión fue lo mejor del fanfic) con un total de 20 capítulos. Tanto C-108 como Una vida detrás del micrófono tenían mucha historia por delante, más de lo que creéis. En el primero apenas llevaba una cuarta parte o un tercio como mucho de la historia que tenía planeada (ya la tenía pensada de principio a fin), y en el segundo apenas había entrado en la historia en sí siquiera.

Tenía grandes planes para estas dos historias pero, como he dicho ya tantas veces en esta nota, no podía. Me sentía muy culpable y mal por mis lectores, pues sentía que les estaba fallando y que aquello que estaba haciendo estaba fatal.

Actualmente estoy escribiendo un fanfic en una aplicación llamada Amino, donde subo un nuevo capítulo cada uno o dos días. Eso es lo que me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo que ocurre, pues no tengo ningún problema en actualizar a menudo y en ningún momento me he quedado como estoy.

Por eso, últimamente estaba pensando en escribir una nota y deciros que dejaba tanto C-108 como Una vida detrás del micrófono, pero inmediatamente pensaba que ya había roto suficientes promesas y que, si dejaba las historias, rompería otra más, y ña más importante regla como escritora aquí en fanfiction, porque sé que cuando un escritor de fanfics deja a historia, te decepcionas, y también te desilusionas, sobretodo cuando no hacen nada para avisar de esto (hay fanfics sin terminar que están años sin noticias del autor, y este no ha dicho nada).

He pensado muy seriamente sobre si dejarlo o no, y empezar de cero a escribir nuevas historias, pero no quiero decepcionaros, ni desilusionaros, ni nada de nada. Y por eso estoy escribiendo ahora mismo esto: para pediros consejo. Quiero que me digáis, de manera objetiva, qué opináis, y qué creéis que sea mejor que haga.

Porque estoy perdida, y no sé qué hacer.


End file.
